uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Nac
is an OC/persona of Mother-zombie that is featured in the fanfictions Inedible, Death on Wheels, The Troll and the Fan, and The Troll and the Fan 2. Personality Sarah Nac's personality is anything but ordinary and most comparable to riding a roller coaster. At some points she can be bright and sunny with enthusiasm and optimism about her passions and achieving her goals. At other times, she is full of anger and ready to chew someone's ears off with carefully articulated rants and speeches that defend and/or promote her causes or passions. Biography Sarah Nac has different timelines throughout the Uncle Grandpa universe, so she does not have a set-specific biography as it varies from fanfiction to fanfiction and RP room to RP room. However, the thing she has in common with every time line is that she is an Uncle Grandpa super fan who enjoys blogging and arts/crafts. She met, fell in love with, and ended up dating the infamous troll Cheesepuff Mike, despite their strong difference in opinions regarding Uncle Grandpa. Her best friend is Austin, and it used to be Tess Jackson before she died. She's addicted to caffeine, but refuses to drink anything else but Starbuck's coffee, coca-cola, or Monster energy. Unless in a fanfiction timeline, she has not actually met Uncle Grandpa, but wishes with everything that she can meet him and his crew (especially Pizza Steve). STORY ARCS 'Inedible' She meets Uncle Grandpa at Kev's house when they are in hiding from the mindless slop-eating zombie apocalypse. 'Getting Out Alive 2:Death on Wheels' She meets Uncle Grandpa after being invited to the RV, where she screams like the fangirl she is and sobs tears of joy. She was happy go lucky upon first appearing in the RV, but as time goes on she becomes more emotional and secretive, especially after her fear game. She also finds out she's actually pregnant, which also contributes to her deteriorating sunny disposition. 'The Troll and The Fan' After spending time watching and thinking about the episode of Uncle Grandpa "Internet Troll" and realizing she lives near the troll Cheesepuff Mike, she brought Austin along with her to see if they could "interview" the troll for her blog and understand why he hates Uncle Grandpa so much. Austin chickens out last minute and she goes in by herself instead. She finds he is still encased in stone, but remedies that when she logs onto his computer and deletes "Hot Dog Walk 2". He thanks her and they talk for a bit before he realizes she's someone he constantly trolls on forums and websites. Nac was upset at first, but after discussing that a bit she realized he did it more out of intrigue and interest rather than malice and spite so they exchanged skypes and quickly became new friends. 'The Troll and The Fan 2' Nac and Mike have been hanging out for a while, and end up developing feelings for each other. Nac is nervous about telling him, thinking it'll ruin their friendship, but after she finds out he actually likes her back too, they end up declaring a relationship with each other, which is about the same as their friendship with added make outs and romance sprinkled in. 'Majestico: The Hero Returns' Nac and Mike both realize how meaningless their lives will be without Uncle Grandpa on the air, so they team up to become super villains for Majestico in hopes to boost ratings. Nac goes by the villain alias "Zombie Darko" and takes control of chaos powers with a hint of super strength, super speed, super agility, and super flexibility. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Mother-zombie's OC Category:OC Category:Fan Character